Br'er Fox
Brer Fox is the primary antagonist in the animated sequnces of the 1946 Walt Disney film Song of the South. He is a character from the Uncle Remus folktales adapted and compiled by Joel Chandler Harris. The character was voiced by actor James Baskett, who also portrayed the live-action character Uncle Remus. In contrast to the Br'er Fox in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators depict the character in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Appearances ''Song of the South Br'er Fox acts as the main antagonist of the film. In his segments, he plots to capture Br'er Rabbit in an attempt to devour him. He traps Br'er Rabbit and tries to catch him but fails. He creates a tar baby which Br'er Rabbit becomes stuck onto while trying to befriend it. Br'er Fox prepares to cook Br'er Rabbit, but Br'er Bear wants to "knock his head ''clean off", which prompts Br'er Fox to try and stop him. Br'er Rabbit uses reverse psychology to tell Br'er Fox to throw him into the Briar Patch, and he survivies. Later, he takes the Rabbit to his lair but before he can cook him, Br'er Rabbit convinces the fox and Br'er Bear to take him to his laughing place. There he tricks both Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear into disturbing a beehive and having a fight amongst themselves, which leads to their defeat. Comics Br'er Fox appeared primarily in the Uncle Remus Sunday comic strip which initially adapted the stories used in the films before going into other stories of the Br'er Animals. Outside these particular strips, he has also worked with the Big Bad Wolf, and along with Br'er Bear, matched wits with Chip and Dale, and have made attempts in hunting Bambi and his friends. ''House of Mouse Br'er Fox makes cameo appearances in several episodes of the ''Disney's House of Mouse television series and in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons", Br'er Fox is seen preparing to catch Br'er Rabbit, but stops when he learns the rule of no villainous schemes. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures '']] Br'er Fox appears as a meet-and-greet character near Splash Mountain in Critter Country. He even gives the player a megaphone as a gift. Br'er Fox also plays a role in the Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear rush out only to find a "present". Ignoring Br'er Fox's warnings that it's most likely a trick, Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear then start chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but the two villains are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Fox is available for meet and greet as a walkaround character. He is most commonly seen in Critter Country near Splash Mountain. Br'er Fox is also seen in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade at the Magic Kingdom and Jubilation! in Tokyo Disneyland. Br'er Fox can also be seen at the Dinoland Dance Party in Animal Kingdom. Splash Mountain An audio animatronic version of Br'er Fox is present in all versions of the attraction. In this new story, Br'er Fox attempts to capture Br'er Rabbit yet again and nearly succeeds until the clever rabbit tricks the hungry fox into throwing him into the Briar Patch. Mickey Mouse Revue Br'er Fox appeared with Br'er Bear and Br'er Rabbit to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah near the end of the show. Fantasmic! Br'er Fox previously appeared in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of the show during the finale, but disappeared from them in the early 2000's. However, he returned to the Disneyland version for its special 20th Anniversary performances. Trivia * J. Pat O'Malley was briefly considered for the voice of Br'er Fox. * His voice isn't entirely in sync with the animation as a result of James Baskett's quick-paced delivery. *Br'er Fox is very similar to the Big Bad Wolf. Both are carnivores, they have the same goal of eating the protagonists (for Br'er Fox, Br'er Rabbit; for Big Bad Wolf, The Three Little Pigs). The main difference that Br'er Fox is a fox, while Big Bad Wolf is a wolf. * Br'er Fox is about the same animal as Robin Hood from ''Robin Hood. Are both foxes. The only difference is that Robin Hood is a hero, while Br'er Fox is a villain. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Foxes Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Carnivores Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Disney Villains